Trains
by sebaschan
Summary: A short experience shared between Sebastian and Ciel whilst taking a train up country.


Ciel's elbow rested on the soft, plump armrest of the train bench as he indifferently looked out the pristine glass window, watching the flurry of colors that passed by one their journey from London.  
It seemed hours, even days, since his slender, admirable butler had drawn the blinds of their compartment and taken his seat opposite his young master. For once, no drama had followed the pair, (Save Finnian almost tumbling head first onto the train tracks. Had Sebastian not tugged the clumsy gardener back by his belt, Finnian would of surely not continued on to his journey back home)

A blue eye travelled from the window to Sebastian, who was going about his business of pouring Ciel an afternoon cup of Williamson and Magnor Darjeeling tea. There were no doubts in anybody's mind that the Phantomhive butler's standards were nothing but perfect, even in his appearance. It would take no body by surprise if even his inside was beautiful, from the beating of his heart to the angles of his bones.

Yes, Sebastian was the epitome of beauty. Even Ciel, whom had the disposition equal to that of the coldest of grown, bitter men, had recognized this. It was a barely shared secret that Sebastian was the thing that didn't belong to this world that held the most important place in Ciels heart, and anybody who witnessed the two could see the paramour like relationship between the two.

With a frustrated sigh, Ciel brought his leg up and pressed his foot to Sebastian's shoulder. If the butler didn't possess such a rigid, strong, yet elegant, posture, he would of found himself pinned to the back of his seat with a spilt cup of tea, scalding in his lap. Instead, he glanced up at the young noble and raised his neat eyebrow in question.

"My leg hurts." Ciel explained, with a silent request for Sebastian to follow.

The demon thought for a moment before nodding, and placing the china tea saucer with cup down on the tea tray to his side. He brought his glove clad hand up to his lips and bit the tip of his middle finger piece, and with a gentle tug, he removed it with barely a sound. The hand that still wore the glove moved to rest on the outside of Ciels knee, and the other on the inside, just below the knee. The touch of Sebastian's bare fingertips was somewhat intimidating, for such a cold creature, his touch was suspiciously welcoming and warm.

"Tell me where it hurts, bochan." Sebastian asked calmly, his voice almost purring as the words slid from his lips. His fingers pressed to Ciels skin softly, but also dangerously His naked hand slid up Ciels thigh, his fingertips teasingly moving up just under his shorts, as if to test Ciels patience how and how willing he was for Sebastian to push and nudge at the boundaries that constricted his want and enjoyment of physical contact.

Both master and butler knew limits were being broken open repeatedly each time they found themselves in such situations, but neither thought to stop, even for a moment. Ciel would hate to admit it, but he knew that eventually Sebastian would go too far… and he would either embrace it, or hate it.

Ciel kicked Sebastian's shoulder a little in surprise, as the butlers fingers pressed into a sore center of muscle, and he couldn't help but glare at his smirking butler.

"There, you idiot." He scolded, placing his foot back in its original place on Sebastian's sturdy shoulder.

"My apologies, bochan"

The boy sighed and turned his attention back to the window, once again bored. He made a small noise as Sebastian's fingers slipped up, and back down the sore area of the underside on Ciels thigh, lightly pressing in attempt to relax the muscles. He looked intently at the smooth skin, enjoying the sounds and movements his young master made. It almost seemed like Ciel appreciated Sebastian's actions and efforts. The butler took advantage of this, and often did when there was no chance of being interrupted by a third person.

He would have to be careful if he did though. Meirin had once walked in on Sebastian indulging himself in Ciel, and the reaction was almost catastrophic. That day, the butler had decided to test his master's reaction to an aphrodisiac, albeit a mild one. If the young masters reaction hadn't been so fantastic, it would been so much easier to stop in order to scold the flustered maid for barging in where she was not needed, or wanted… That day, it was obvious Ciel had only wanted one thing as his body writhed and begged under his butlers…

Ciel kicked away from Sebastian's shoulder again as he faux sighed, supposedly irritated . His eyes flickered over to Sebastian, who had returned to his calm, indifferent composure, as if he had never place his hands on his masters smooth thigh. There was a moment of silence that hung around them in the train compartment.

"That's enough," Ciel commented, cross his slim legs, and returning to watch the flurrying colors pass in a whirlwind of almost romantic blurs.

"Of course, bochan."


End file.
